One Late Night
by TrishLove
Summary: While Vincent was watching a cartoon show that is probably familiar to everyone, someone timidly barged in. Vintif


AN: It's another work done due to boredome. The fact that anyone can create something without even realizing it just proved itself right (once again).

* * *

**One Late Night...**

"Tifa, what the hell's that buzzing sound? It's disturbing me from going to sleep!" She heard Yuffie moan as the hyper girl stubbornly changed her position on bed and covered her ears using her pillow.

She has to admit it but Yuffie's right. Some static noise from somewhere is kind of getting into her nerves. She glanced at the other side of the room. She observed Yuffie as she curled into a ball, the pillow still covering her ears. Yuffie must've gone back to sleep. The annoyed expression on her face didn't disappear, as Tifa examined.

It has been minutes since she tried getting to sleep. She was awfully tired, and so were the rest of the AVALANCHE. After encountering and winning the battle against JENOVA, they even forgot the urge for dinner. Forget about supper, breakfast can take care of that. All the others have gone to bed, except she and Cloud, that is. They had a small usual Tifa-Cloud talk on the inn's lobby before they shared their goodnights. Tifa thought she could get to rest in just a matter of seconds. That was supposed to be if it wasn't for that irritating buzzing sound that seems to come from a neighboring room.

"Ugh! Tifa can you check that annoying sound for me?" A moan from Yuffie was heard again.

_She must've awoken again. Gosh, I really need to get that sound off! _Tifa told herself inwardly.

Without hesitation, she rose from bed wordlessly and left the room, making sure she closes the door without any sound. Then she tried to strengthen up her hearing skillsto track the buzzy noise down. She tiptoed, as she followed the noise, not that it's a long way from her room, anyway. Actually it only came from a neighboring left room. She raised her fisted hand a bit to knock.

Then she paused, and dropped her hand back.

What should she do? Tell this person to keep the tone down, whatever it is, because she and her group are so desperate to rest?

Probably. What else should she do?

This is one of the times when she realized how stupid she is. But…

Tifa raised an eyebrow and hesitated.

Isn't this Vincent's room?

Impossible.

This can't be Vincent's room. Or is it?

After a long heavy sigh, Tifa knocked on the door.

Knock knock

…

…

No response.

Tifa placed her right ear against the wooden door. All she heard was static. She heard the same static that kept her awake when she should be sleeping.

She tried to knock again, this time a little louder.

Knock knock

…

Still no response.

Tifa sighed. Whoever is in there, she knows what she should do. She turned the knob, fortunately it wasn't locked, opened the door a little bit and poked her head inside the room.

She almost laughed when she found out it was the mysterious Vincent Valentine watching an unfamiliar cartoon. She can't believe hereally _is_watching a cartoon. Tifa thought if there is any type ofshow Vincent would watch, it had to be the silent, bloody ones. Now that would make sense.

The room's atmosphere was dark. Only the television was giving light. Vincent has his back turned as he was there, sitting on the loveseat while watching the cartoon. Tifa just stared at him with wide anticipating eyes, as if the whole set-up is strange.

Actually, it _is_ strange.

"Do you need something?" Tifa was surprised when she heard his deep monotonous voice. His back was still turned; he didn't attempt a move. _Ofcourse_, she thought, _the guy's have great sense of hearing._ She sighed inwardly.

She took all the courage to reply. "Uhm… Well… no…" The awkwardness was clearly heard from her voice. Tifa lead herself into the room and closed the door. "But you see…" She continued, "If you could turn that down… We really need to rest without any noise."

She just stood there in a hopeful way, her hands clasped together. Vincent was just still, concentrating on the television. Tifa, while waiting for his response, seem to be carried away by the cartoon, and gazed at the show as she was amused by the figures chasing one another. She was so carried away, that she did not notice how Vincent attempted to move a bit and tone the volume down.

This time, Vincent looked back over his shoulder at Tifa. "Still need something?" His voice was as monotonous as ever.

Tifa blinked before looking at Vincent and shook her head. "No, that's all, thank you." Vincent then turned his concentration back to the television. Before Tifa could turn back, she eyed the gunman with concern. "Vincent, don't you think you also need some rest? We have a mission tomorrow remember?"

She was replied by complete silence.

Tifa seem to be discouraged and turned her head down before continuing. "It's not that it's _that_late but… Maybe you could save some energy because you might need it as much as we… do…" She could slap herself for being so awkward. She felt like a child who was informing something to an adult she has never known before. She wondered if Vincent was even paying attention to her.

"I'll sleep after the show."

Tifa just nodded at that, as if Vincent was looking at her. Then she turned her back to leave. But before she could think of leaving, she focused back on the show and hesitated. "Say Vincent, would you mind if I stay for a while? I'm getting curious with what you are watching. A-and it looks fun."

"That sounds fine." Came another monotonous reply from Vincent, his back still facing her.

Tifa seem to feel less awkward now, as she walked towards Vincent with her usual giddy-giddy smile and sat at the left side of the loveseat, which is just exactly near Vincent. She watched the big yellow-eyed cat as it tried to kill the fast running mouse using a cooking pan. Then the mouse successfully made it into the mouse hole. The big cat kept cursing after that.

Out of curiosity, Tifa suddenly spoke. "So… What's the show called?"

"Tom and Jerry." Vincent answered. He turned shortly to Tifa, and then focused back on the show.

Tifa raised an eyebrow. _So this is what Marlene kept on telling me before. And to think I thought she was kidding… _"It's strange… I thought Shinra prohibited cartoons since… ever."

Vincent leaned his shoulders with his head closer to the TV, his elbows resting on his knees. He looks like he's desperate to concentrate. "I find it strange too." He mentioned it the quickest way possible. Tifa thought she didn't understand what he said.

"You know, I was eight when I last watched a cartoon." Tifa paused and cleared her throat. "I think that show was called… Wait… What was that called?" She bit the edge of her right thumb while trying to recall. "Oh yes, that was called Bomb Kid. But that was long ago, when Shinra wasn't still an idiot. I was really addicted to cartoons that time. My heart dropped when I learned that Shinra prohibited cartoons from showing on air. I think their reason is because cartoons drive children crazy. Well guess who's talking. I was-"

Tifa was interrupted when Vincent suddenly glared at her. It did not take long before she realized what a blabbermouth she had been. "Oh…"

"I trust the fact that you can watch without disturbing me." Vincent softly growled. Tifa nodded in response, her eyes widened a bit. Vincent continued glaring at her, which gave her the creeps. After a short moment, Vincent turned his attention back to the show.

_Gosh, I can't believe there's something I even like about this guy…_She told herself. _Eversince I first saw him I know I just feel something simple for him, but I can't believe I would have a crush on a… creepy anti-social._

Tifa shook her head out of her thoughts. She decided to join him, promising herself to settle shut. Besides, it's an amazing experience getting to watch a cartoon again after twelve years. Tifa almost laughed when the big cat accidentally stepped on the nail that the mouse had left. The cat hopped on one foot while holding the other one that stepped on the nail. She enjoyed the cat's facial expression while he did so. But what's the name of the cat? Tifa for sure must know, but she doesn't know if she should inquire Vincent.

With all her courage she finally mentioned his name timidly. "Vincent?"

"…What is it?"

Tifa swallowed hard, but managed to ask. "Who's Tom and who's Jerry?"

She heard Vincent sighed under his breath. He turned his attention to her. "Tom is the cat and Jerry is the mouse."

Tifa just fully nodded at that, as if showing Vincent she's got it. Vincent gave back a nod and turned back to the TV.

Tifa tried to analyze the cartoons. Unfortunately to her, she didn't have the chance to watch the beginning of the show. What were the two characters arguing for? How come the cat kept chasing the Jerry? She wants to understand the whole thing so she can enjoy.

"Uhm… Vincent?" She turned to Vincent.

Vincent didn't attempt to turn his attention to her. But he was listening. "…What is it now?"

"Can I ask another question?" _Stupid you are, Tifa. You just did… _Tifa ignored what she realized.

"…What is your inquiry then?" A bit of frustration was found in the tone of his voice.

Tifa however, didn't seem to notice. "What is the show's story line all about?"

"It's about Tom chasing Jerry."

"Oh…" That answer didn't satisfy Tifa at all. She looked back at the TV to watch Jerry running for his life as Tom angrily tried shooting him using a pistol. Jerry was not even shot. Tifa still didn't understand the whole thingwhen in fact, she should understand.

"But… Why is Tom chasing Jerry? What caused the whole thing?" Tifa insisted mindlessly.

Vincent groaned a bit before answering impatiently. "Tom is a cat and Jerry is a mouse." His words were as monotonous as before.

Tifa still did not understand. She knows that cats chase mice and mice runs after cats but still… "I know that. But what made them try to kill one another?"

Vincent ignored her. He kept his concentration strong towards the TV.

"Vincent?"

Vincent continued ignoring the annoying girl beside him. She was beginning to be a bit like Yuffie. Only thing is, if it has been Yuffie that's beside him, Yuffie must've broken the television 'accidentally'. He felt a finger tapping on his shoulder. Impatiently, he turned to face Tifa.

Tifa yelped a bit when she met Vincent's bloody glare. _Good thing the Death Penalty isn't with him._ She thought. She successfully ignored his death glare and attempted to ask a question. "I was asking why Tom is-"

She was paused when Vincent softly held his middle and index finger against her lips. This surprised Tifa a bit. Vincent has thatordinary Vincent-glare on him as he stayed like that.The moment he noticed thatTifa was silenced in a bit shocked way, his fingers left her lips as he turned back to the TV, and continued watching the show.

Tifa was once again speechless as she decided to turn her attention to the TV. She watched Tom being electrocuted, leaving Jerry rolling with laughter. When Tom finally revived, he attempted to chase Jerry again. Jerry went back to running after his laughter moment, so the two were back to the same procedure again: Tom chasing Jerry. It wasn't long before Jerry made it inside a doghouse as Tom mindlessly followed him in. Jerry managed to make an exit from the doghouse but the gray bulldog caught the unfortunate Tom. The cat was shred to pieces ( no blood, ofcourse).

Tifa raised an eyebrow. She pitied Tom. "How come it's always Tom who's unlucky? How come Jerry gets to be the lucky one? It's not fair!" She wailed.

Vincent sighed heavily. "I don't know either…" This time Tifa noticed the frustration behind the monotonous voice of his.

"But… I think Tom deserves to be treated in a less… Harmful way. Don't you think?" Tifa went on without thinking much. She watched Vincent shrug while watching. Then slowly he turned his attention back to her. His eyes were less deadly now. His eyes were not readable anymore. Probably because the room lacked light? He leaned closer to her, his attention to her fully targeted. Tifa, finding it weird, just shrugged it off and went on. "I don't think the whole thing is making sense. I mean-"

A big surprise suddenly hit her when Vincent's lips met hers. She was totally silenced. She thought she was just imagining things. Her eyes were widened to their widest. She slowly looked down in shockto examine Vincent's (handsome) face. His eyes were closed, the totally opposite to Tifa's. They stayed that way for ten seconds before Vincent pulled away. Tifa just looked at him, the shock expression written all over her face. Her eyes opened wide, her jaw dropped. Vincent just looked back at her in an emotionless manner, as if nothing happened.

After a short moment, Vincent broke the silence (well, silence between them without the cartoon going on, scratch that) and said, "I hope that will leave you silenced." He turned back to the TV and again, continued watching.

Tifa, on the other hand, got her jaw back and looked down to her lap. He was damn right she was silenced. That means for good. She glanced back at Vincent, and then quickly looked away. She still can't believe the fact that Vincent Valentine _kissed _her. She admitted to herself that it was indeed wonderful.

_What the hell are you thinking about, Tifa?_

Tifa shook her head before she'd have the chance to be deep in thought. Then after realizing the fact that she really is tired, she rose from her seat and looked down at Vincent. This caught Vincent's attention, so he looked up to face her while seating.

"I'm really tired." She told him. "I remembered we have a hefty mission tomorrow and I really need to rest." She paused. "But thanks, anyway." _Thanks for what?_

Vincent just nodded in response before his attention returned to the TV. Luckily he didn't forget to be a gentleman, being the gentleman that he already is. "Goodnight, Tifa."

"Goodnight to you too, sweet dreams." Tifa walked towards the door and managed to step out of the room. She slowly shook her head before deciding to go back to her room, where Yuffie is sleeping.

It's just that Tifa realized she forgot one thing about cartoons: That they probably don't have to make sense.

And was she thankful she forgot about it.

**Good Night**

(and please please review soon?)


End file.
